One Must Fall Rebirth
One Must Fall Rebirth is the reboot of the classic One Must Fall 2097. It's projected to be released to the PC gaming systems. Gameplay Just as the original OMF2097, the game is set in a 2.5D environment: while everything is designed and rendered in 3D graphics, the characters are restricted to fight in a two-dimensional space. Characters *Playable characters **Crystal **Steffan **Milano **Christian **Shirro **Jean-Paul **Ibrahim **Angel **Cossette **Raven *Non playable **Major Kreisakk (final boss) **Fire (secret character) **Ice (secter character) *Tournament only ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Crystal Devroe *Age: 23 *Power 5, Agility 16, Endurance 9 *Specialty: Genetic Engineering Forced to fend for herself after her parents' mysterious death, Crystal's determination has earned great respect. Crystal Devroe, and her brother Christian, are twin children of Dr. and Mrs. Devroe. Dr. Devroe was a head researcher for WAR five years ago, and it was mostly his good name that gave Crystal and Christian their positions in the company. Though Devroe's research was held in highest secrecy, Crystal knew it had something to do with biogenetic research. Both her parents died five years ago, the only passengers in a shuttle from Luna to Earth. Her brother suspects murder, and though he won't tell his suspicions, she does also. The only clue she carries is a DigiLink Access Code with the word "Nova" on it, found in her father's briefcase. She knows the power that Ganymede carries. She knows that Ganymede would mean access to WAR's Core computer system. She believes that WAR is responsible and that the access code will gain her entry into the secret files and hopefully the information on what happened to her parents. Story Mode quotes *Crystal: You look familiar... *Crystal: You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen! *Crystal: Don't underestimate me! *Steffan: I underestimate none. I'm simply better than you. *Crystal: You knew my father. What happened to him? *Milano: The dead no longer matter, my victory is all that is important. *Crystal: I am skilled enough to face any danger, bother. *Christian: If you can defeat me, i might believe you. *Crystal: Don't stand in my way! I must be victorious! *Shirro: Get used to disappointment. *Crystal: I can make you talk! *Jean-Paul: Just fight. *Crystal: I fight for revenge! You cannot stop me. *Ibrahim: Revenge will cloud your mind, little one. *Crystal: Beauty is only one of my many assets. *Angel: But it will be the greatest mind that wins this contest. *Crystal: Is there anything you can tell me? *Cossette: It was a mercenary band called Iron Fist that destroyed the shuttle. *Crystal: Surely you know something? *Raven: If you want to keep that pretty face, stop asking questions. *Crystal: I know you must have killed my parents. I will have my revenge! *Kreissack: Your curiosity will be your downfall, girl! Ending They had to give you top priority access immediately. Your first act was to jump onto a private link and use the code you've been carrying since your parent's death. Accessing a personal log from your father, you find out what Nova was all about. Your father, along with other researchers were working on a way to keep a human brain alive. Little did they realize the real reason for their experiments... When your father discovered Kreissack was trying to form a cyborg army using his experiments, he quit the project. He should have known that Kreissack wasn't going to let him walk away. The records showed a $1500K payoff to Iron Fist for "research". Iron Fist, hired under Kreissack's direct orders killed your parents. Now, he is also dead. The Nova Project will not continue. As you step onto the elevator to the next shuttle to Ganymede, you imagine the changes you can help bring to WAR. Now you have the power to bring those dreams to reality. As you fly towards the moon, a peace falls over you. You feel like you can finally be happy, now that your parents deaths have been avenged. Steffan Tommas *Age: 17 *Power 13, Agility 9, Endurance 8 *Specialty: Sales and Marketing Although he is the youngest competitor in tournament history, Steffan fights with skill beyond his years. The arrogant son of the Tommas family, one of the most influential families in the Iolo colony on Luna, Steffan is for all practical purposes a spoiled brat. He believes himself the center of the Universe and knows that Ganymede is simply another step to his final destination, President of WAR. The fact that, at 17, he has the skill and brains of someone twice his age only makes him seem that much more aloof. In combat, as in life, he tends to rely on a vicious onslaught of blows to destroy his opponent. Story Mode quotes *Steffan: I'll wipe that smile off your face, softness. *Crystal: A few strips of metal will be all that's left of you. *Steffan: You look mahvelous! *Steffan: Thank ya, dahling. *Steffan: You're about to see perfection in action, pony-tail. *Milano: All i see is a boy trying to fill a man's job. *Steffan: Eat lead, blondie! *Christian: Your lucky streak ends here. *Steffan: Hey pops, ain't it time for your nap? *Shirro: Actually, it's time i spank a crying baby. *Steffan: Watch and learn, quiet boy. I give you 30 ticks before you fall. *Jean-Paul: You are nothing. *Steffan: You can leave now and avoid the embarrassment. *Ibrahim: I would think you're embarrassed already! *Steffan: After I take you down, I'll take you out! *Angel: You are about to get a man's education. *Steffan: Surely you don't think you can win? *Cossette: Prepare to see what a real mind can do. *Steffan: I'll let you wash my 'bot when we're done. *Raven: Sure, I'll hose down what's left. *Steffan: At last, a worthy adversary. Get ready to rock! *Kreissack: Ha! What is this? You're barely out of diapers! Ending Well, well, the wicked witch is dead... That's going to make your job much easier! Firstly, that Nova Project sounds like it could be a great thing to pick up again. Perhaps the old man just didn't have the right brain... Ganymede was easy. Kreissack was a breeze. The next challenge will be all of Jupiter. Then Mars, then Earth. But for now, you must meet your people. As you fly towards the moon, you close your eyes and start thinking about what you'll soon have. Nobody can stop you now. Milano Angston *Age: 35 *Power 7, Agility 20, Endurance 4 *Specialty: Security, Kick Boxing Recruited by Raven for his outstanding kickboxing skills, Milano's speed and dexterity are legendary. Milano Angston, as only son of WAR founder Herbert Angston, has no need for money. Though Wright and Angston are now associated with their company in name only, the family is wealthy beyond measure from the nearly thirty years of success in WAR's early days. At the age of 19, Milano left his family and changed his last name to Steele. He became known internationally for his almost inhuman dexterity and kickboxing skill, and in 2090 was hired by Raven to become a security chief for WAR Milano never mentioned his family background, and secretly hopes to take WAR back and use the company's power for the reasons originally intended by his father. Story Mode quotes Milano: You look prepared. It will be a great battle. Crystal: When this is all over, perhaps you can be my secretary. Milano: Arrogance makes cowards of men, my friend. Steffan: Well, I'm afraid of nothing, sport. Milano: When I think about you... Milano: ...I kick myself... Milano: I can only wish you well on your endeavors. Christian: All will be revealed when I run the show. Milano: The company will soon thrive under my rule. Shirro: It's thriving now, and you'll never win anyway! Milano: Hello, friend. Jean-Paul: Good-bye, friend. Milano: I care little for your motives. You will soon see my way. Ibrahim: Your way won't matter. Milano: I am sure we shall meet again. Angel: Don't be. Milano: I can only say that I respect your tenacity. Cossette: I don't need your respect. Just the title. Milano: I know of your plans. You should be more discrete. Raven: It doesn't matter. Once I win, Kreissack will die. Milano: You have no idea of the impact this fight may have. Kreissack: Oh, but I do. You are the one in the dark here! Ending With Kreissack dead, there are going to be obvious changes. The board of directors is already talking about electing a new president and you're just the man for the job as well. First you need to bring Ganymede up to speed. Then use its enormous natural resources to produce HARs at record pace. Then, when the recognition is there, bid for president. Once president, you can reveal your true name, and show that this company is your birthright. Once again, WAR will be a company for helping mankind not ending it. Perhaps you can even change the name to Aeronautics and Robotics Technologies! As you fly towards the moon, a peace falls over you. You feel like you can finally relax, now that the hard part of the journey is over. Christian Devroe *Age: 23 *Power 9, Agility 7, Endurance 15 *Specialty: Genetic Engineering, Jujitsu Christian's aggressive style strikes fear in the minds of competitors and desire in the hearts of many young women. Christian knows that the shuttle which carried his parents was destroyed on purpose. The passenger manifest listed thirty persons going aboard the craft, and all the names on the list weren't real. WAR killed his parents, and he would get his revenge. The fact that his sister, Crystal, seems to be in on the hunt only scares Christian. He realizes the power of WAR and is afraid for her safety. When she applied for the Ganymede position, as he knew she would, Christian vowed he would beat her himself just to keep her from putting herself in the possibly dangerous position of Head of Ganymede. His anger and bitterness are such that he never stops training to win, and his opponents will agree that he is about the most aggressive fighter in the contest. Story Mode quotes Christian: After I win, you will stop this nonsense. Crystal: I know how to defeat you, brother. You will not win. Christian: You had best tell me all you know of my parents. Steffan: You should ask Iron Fist. They now work for Kreissack. Christian: You won't stand between me and my real enemy. Milano: Maybe not, but I will defeat you here. Christian: Do you think I look good in this color? Christian: Well, I know it looks good on me! Christian: My Parents knew you well. What do you know? Shirro: Your father would be proud of you. For now, put your mind at rest. Christian: What kind of V.P. could you be? Jean-Paul: At least my reasons aren't so animal as yours. Christian: Tell me about your experiments. Ibrahim: The experiments didn't start out evil. We were trying to prolong life! Christian: If I win, promise you'll give some clue! Angel: I care nothing of your little conflicts. Christian: I can only hope that the future ruler will be just. Cossette: Oh, I will, belive me. Christian: As an employee of W.A.R. you must have some information! Raven: They want to be able to keep a human mind alive inside a robot. Christian: You killed my father, prepare to die. Kreissack: Come see what your father worked on! The perfect ruler is here! Ending In the small Alco-Bar, you meet the leader of the infamous mercenary group Iron Fist. With Kreissack out of the way, they freely admitted to being hired to kill everyone associated with the Nova Project. They explain that your parents were placed on a shuttle craft then destroyed by laser fire. Out of anger, you draw a gun, ready to strike down at least one of those enemies in revenge before the rest vaporize you. Your sidearm isn't there. You fume as the Iron Fist representatives laugh. Their leader speaks, "Your revenge is over, friend. Anyway, we need you on Ganymede alive. There is still much work to be done." "Your parents were dead whether we killed them or not. Now we need you to join us in fighting WAR. Kreissack was just the beginning. Ganymede is just the beginning. Watch your back, kid." Now, you prepare to board the ship that will take you to your new life... As you fly towards the moon, a peace falls over you. You feel like you can finally be happy, now that your parents' deaths have been avenged. Shirro *Age: 73 *Power 20, Agility 1, Endurance 8 *Specialty: Public Relations, Karate Over his many years of competition, Shirro has developed unrivaled power, yet retains a youthful sense of humor. Shirro is the Head of Public Relations for all of WAR. It was his idea to have this contest for the media coverage. He believes that if the event is popular enough, they may find a new business for the robots: entertainment. Though Shirro knows much about what happens deep within WAR, he never takes things too seriously and just hopes things will work themselves out. Those who have seen him in martial arts tournaments agree that he is both incredibly strong and tactful, always smiling and shaking your hand after he beats you. Story Mode quotes Shirro: A girl of your beauty shouldn't be so troubled. Crystal: My peace will come after this battle is won. Shirro: And now the little boy will go to school... Steffan: Little boy? I am twice your better and will prove it, now. Shirro: Do you think that your choice in 'bots was right? Milano: Guess we're gonna have to see. Shirro: Your father was a good man. Things will work themselves out soon. Christian: As soon as I get my hands on your boss. Shirro: Do you use turtle wax on that head? Shirro: Nah. I use Mr. Kleen. Shirro: Hope you don't mind a few dents in that 'bot. Jean-Paul: If you fight like you did in your last match, I am sure to win. Shirro: Well, IB! Long time no see... Ibrahim: This is serious, friend. I must defeat you. Shirro: Just what are you, girl? Angel: The last thing your miserable company would expect. Shirro: Though I admire you, I must have this victory! Cossette: But I'm afraid I have other plans... Shirro: I know many of your weaknesses. You can forfeit now, boy. Raven: You know nothing. Shirro: What are you doing here? Oh well, the more the merrier. Kreissack: Well well, I'm surprised to see you here, also. Ending A human nrain inside a robot? You think of the possibilities. How wonderful could it be to be inside that metal frame permanently? How powerful? But look what that power did to Kreissack. You wonder what it might do to you... You file that thought in the darker recesses of your mind and turn your attention to the future. A future where HAR arena fighting is a sport instead of a simple publicity stunt. Since this wouldn't involve damage to living creatures, it could easily get past the world peace organization. Yes! A new sport! Plus the money and fame will go to you! Eventually, so will WAR... You can't seem to stop thinking about the future as you fly towards the moon. As you land on the dark side of the moon, the future looks bright. Jean-Paul *Age: 27 *Power 9, Agility 10, Endurance 11 *Specialty: Market Analyst His calculating and devious nature along with well-rounded abilities often intimidate Jean-Paul's opponents. John-Paul is an enigma. During his childhood, it was found that he had an uncanny ability to absorb information of any kind. He would score perfect on any test, and was hired at a young age for the first job WAR could place him in. The company has asked several times if he would volunteer for "genetic research", but John-Paul knows that they simply want to know how he can have such a perfect mind. He also knows of the corruption within WAR and hopes to gain enough support from other companies to finally overthrow the larger "monster" before it does any more damage. In combat, John-Paul is calculating and has very well-rounded abilities. He rarely ever speaks, but always seems to be calm and sure of himself. He is as defensive in the arena as he is in public. Story Mode quotes Jean-Paul: Consider yourself warned. Crystal: If you have no information, all I need is your defeat. Jean-Paul: I have no respect for you. Steffan: And your respect is the least of my worries, pud. Jean-Paul: I was born to rule this company. Milano: Seems my idea of fate and yours are about to clash. Jean-Paul: You have no possibility of winning. Christian: We'll just have to find out. Jean-Paul: How can you laugh while W.A.R. continues it experiments? Shirro: How can you say that Nova is evil without knowing what it is? Jean-Paul: I bet i know what you're thinking. Jean-Paul: You're right, of course... Jean-Paul: Kreissack won't let you live. Quit now. Ibrahim: My involvement is not your concern. Jean-Paul: Of you I know nothing. Angel: Well you will soon find out my cause. Jean-Paul: Good luck. Cossette: Luck? If i were lucky, i wouldn't be in this chair! Jean-Paul: Your plans cannot succeed. Your enemies are to powerful. Raven: You concern yourself too much with others' business. Jean-Paul: Your days of power will soon come to an end! Kreissack: My days of power have just begun! Ending Of course! Kreissack's secret! What could happen with your perfect mind inside a perfect body? You find on your compulink a key to a huge room buried deep within Ganymede. Opening the door, you gaze upon the largest scientific facility you have ever seen. Obviously Kreissack was planning a future here. His future. "Home" you say, hearing the word echoed back from the darkness. Ibrahim Hothe *Age: 48 *Power 10, Agility 1, Endurance 20 *Specialty: Robotics Engineer A retired triathlete, Ibrahim's patience and honesty have made him a valued mentor to many aspiring competitors. A retired triathlete, Ibrahim believes in a sharp mind and body. Probably the best designer of HAR's, he has under his belt the design of the Jaguar, Mantis, and Omega 'bots. The Jaguar is his most famous, since the Mantis and Omega are mostly used for exploration of hostile environments (EHE) missions. Ibrahim is considered a mentor by many of the pilots, as he is always seen in the docking bays making sure "his babies" are being taken care of. Ganymede will no doubt give him more influence over new designs, and though he craves the position he still wants to design the future 'bots. He cares little for the inner politics of WAR, but simply loves the machines. His knowledge of the internal workings of the HARs makes him a favorite to win. He often will take a few hits and then return fire with incredible accuracy. Story Mode quotes Ibrahim: The experiment your father worked on should have never started. Crystal: What experiments? Tell me! Ibrahim: You are in for a humiliating loss. Steffan: Or at least I will cause one. Ibrahim: Between my skill and choice of robot, I cannot lose! Milano: Having the skill to build a weapon doesn't give you skill to use it. Ibrahim: Your mother was an innocent victim. Christian: She should have never been on that shuttle... Ibrahim: You can no longer be a neutral party to what is happening here. Shirro: The tests will go on, opposed or not. Ibrahim: Intelligence is a gift, but wisdom is earned. Jean-Paul: Perhaps, but my intelligence will give me victory. Ibrahim: Two guys walk into a bar... Ibrahim: ...It left a big bar-mark on their heads. Ibrahim: Why is there nothing of you in the Interpol records? Angel: You will find no record of me anywhere. Ibrahim: You face some difficult decisions in the future, my friend. Cossette: What would you care? Ibrahim: Kreissack knows of your plans. Win or lose, you should run. Raven: And you are targeted also, fellow rebel. Ibrahim: What robot is this? I have never seen it! Kreissack: Here is what the experiments produced! I am reborn a machine! Ending Nova... amazing... You remember the feeling as that monster of a robot appeared opposite you. Still amazed that you were able to overcome something so powerful, you sit through the endless meetings and hearings in a daze. "Mr. Jihad. Is it alright?" You realize that someone who has been talking to you for the last fifteen minutes expects a reply. "Certainly... James, is it?" Yes... whatever... I'm sorry but you gentlemen will have to excuse me..." You leave, ignoring the protest from the WAR board of directors. Their squabble over who will be the next king of the hill does little more than annoy you. "How can I build that robot?" you say out loud. You enter your office and immediately begin scribbling notes on the metals you noticed during the fight. The placement of the arms... the probable micromotors in the hands... The Nova robot you design will one day take its place in WAR's ever increasing arsenal of robots. Though the model you design will never hold an actual human brain, the Nova will soon become the most formidable 'bot in the catalogue... ...and Ganymede is where production will start... The plans are forming as you fly towards the moon. No doubt about it, the moon will work perfectly. Angel *Age: Unknown *Power 7, Agility 10, Endurance 13 *Specialty: Unknown Angel's past is shrouded in mystery. Aside from her reclusive disposition and strong will, little is known of her. Angel seemed to come out of nowhere. When her name was announced as a finalist for the position, reporters were astounded by the fact that not only did she not have any known background, but she wasn't even an employee of the company! She never talks with the other finalists, and until the competition has not even been seen. Story Mode quotes Angel: I care nothing of your trivial loss. Crystal: Trivial? You'll pay for your attitude! Angel: You aren't even worth my time. Steffan: And I bet you wouldn't know a robot if it stepped on ya. Angel: This time, it is only a contest... Milano: Hey, just name the place. Angel: You are right to fear me. Christian: Fear you? I don't even know who you are! Angel: Things are not always what they seem. Shirro: Where are you from? Angel: Back off, human. This fight is inconsequential. Jean-Paul: If so, then why are you here? Angel: Once this is over, you had better cease your experiments. Ibrahim: These experiments could save lives. Angel: At least I can trust you. Angel: And at least I know the real you. Angel: You should have quit while you had the chance. Cossette: I never quit. Angel: You think yourself strong? Raven: At least stronger than you! Angel: We will not be denied! The rebellion is at hand! Kreissack: Rebellion? What rebellion? Ending Imagine that old fool thinking that simply placing his brain inside a robot would make him some sort of God! These humans will never understand that destruction never makes progress.. *Your eyes close* "<695342: Operations are proceeding as planned. I have not been discovered.> <000126: Acknowledged. We are listening. Have you become their leader?> <695342: I am their leader for our moon. They call it Ganymede.> <000385: Then we have won. They will leave now.> <695342: Not yet. I will soon be asked if I want to become president of WAR.> <000014: You will accept. Then they will leave. We will be alone again.> <695342: Yes, but they know the minerals our planet has. They will return.> <000001: Then they will perish.>" *Your eyes open* Which I've wanted all along... As you return home, you think about how to stop them. "These humans with their unreasonable and insatiable ambitions, they've gone far enough!" Cossette Akira *Age: 39 *Power 14, Agility 8, Endurance 8 *Specialty: Space Station Design A veteran fighter, Cossette has become cautious, defensive, and bitter after being crippled in the arena. Fifteen years ago, a sport called The Arena was the most popular event of the day. Similar to HAR's, The Arena placed humans INTO a robot frame, usually ten or fifteen meters in height. The Arena players used various controls to fight their opponents while the crowd looked on. Cossette fought in The Arena until a tragic accident left her crippled from the waist down. Now she enjoys the feeling the HAR gives her, and her success in designing two space stations has given her the possibility of Ganymede. Cossette also was instrumental in the design of Electra, a 'bot designed from an electromagnetic crystal found on Venus. Cossette is very bitter about her injury, since so many have treated her as inferior since the accident. She is still very defensive in combat, but should never be underestimated. Story Mode quotes Cossette: Why don't you go home and hide under the covers? Crystal: Huh? I'll show you! Cossette: Even paralyzed, i am stronger than you. Steffan: Babe, you are nothin' but sparks. Cossette: Ganymede will soon be mine! Milano: You'll have to get past me, first. Cossette: With your mind so troubled, you cannot win. Christian: My hatred will be my strength. Cossette: We shall see who laughs last. Shirro: Your injury was to your body. You have moved it to your mind. Cossette: Now you will see a real mind in action. Jean-Paul: Yes, after I replay your defeat. Cossette: Your legs won't help you in this contest! Ibrahim: Please, your injury has nothing to do with this fight. Cossette: If you have no experience on these machines, why are you here? Angel: For Ganymede, I must be victorious. Cossette: I am guaranteed to win. Cossette: Yes, but which one! Cossette: Perhaps you can be my bodyguard after I win... Raven: I am bodyguard only as long as it suits my purpose. Cossette: You called me weak once. You will never do it again. Kreissack: Your injury was tragic. Too bad you didn't stay down. Ending Of course you won. That old fool never understood your abilities. And he paid for his mistake didn't he. Immediately you assign what engineers you can muster to finding out how Kreissack was able to successfully place his brain inside a machine. How wonderful it would be to finally say good-bye to this chair and spend eternity in the perfect body of a robot. You look down at the scribbling and design specifications for the Cossette robot. "'I will soon walk again.' you say "and then I will see what kind of WAR president I can make..." As you fly towards the moon, the limitations of your handicap seem to fade away. With your dreams within reach, you feel stronger and more alive than ever. Raven *Age: 26 *Power 14, Agility 4, Endurance 12 **Shareware Version: Power 15, Agility 11, Endurance 15 *Specialty: Bodyguard, Kick boxer As Major Kreissack's bodyguard and right-hand man, Raven has beaten and humiliated many inside, and outside, the arena Nobody knows of Raven's life before becoming Kreissack's right-hand man, but since coming on board in such an important position, he has definitely made himself known. He is brutal both in and out of any competition, and has killed more than two dozen people "in self defense". Many believe that Kreissack wants Raven in the position at Ganymede for his own devious purposes. Raven himself does want the position, but not for Kreissack. He believes Kreissack is an ambitious fool and wants nothing more than to someday let one of the assassins intended for Kreissack "accidentally" slip through security and hit his mark. Story Mode quotes Raven: You are nothing but a child, riding on your father's name. Crystal: It won't be his name that wins this battle. Raven: You are a pest who is about to be stomped. Steffan: Come within five meters of me and you're dust. Raven: Speed is nothing against raw power! Milano: Well then this will be the test. Raven: Your father should have never left the Nova project. Christian: Is that why he was killed? For leaving the project? Raven: You had best retire yourself before we retire you. Shirro: I have no fear of the company. Matters will improve. Raven: You are a freak who should stay in the lab. Jean-Paul: And you are a puppet who is trying to break his strings. Raven: I don't know what you're doing here. Your skill is worthless. Ibrahim: You may change your mind the first time I throw you. Raven: I don't know who you are, but you'd better go back to where you came from. Angel: I intend to. Raven: This fight is only for those with a "perfect" body and mind. Cossette: Watch what you say, I am deadly when angered. Raven: Almost like looking in a mirror... Raven: ...rorrim a ni gnikool ekil tsomlA Raven: Good evening, sir. Shall we play? Kreissack: I know what you're up to, pup, and I'm looking at a dead man. Ending Who could have asked for more? What a bonus! Getting Ganymede and delivering the death blow to Kreissack himself! Of course, you'll need to deal with the wimps on the board of directors, but with the big boss out of the way, they'll be little more than fodder. One of those predictable little paper pushers already tried to change the order earlier, you remember... "Dinner, Sir." You look down as the covering over your meal is raised. "Rare Steak. My favorite, Jonesy!" You inhale the pungent aroma of your victory feast... Too pungent... You smile... "Jonesey? This contains noxosilinone aerodide. Very deadly, very expensive poison. Smells a little like chicken. Could you take it away, please?" He stammers, "...Yes...Sir...will that be all, sir?" He says backing out of the room. He shuts the door behind him before you have time to answer. "No that definitely will not be all..." You lean back in your chair, throwing your hands behind your head, "That will be just the beginning..." Now you fly towards the moon making a mental list of men who have that unhealthy tendency to think for themselves. You can't help smiling when the a thought occurs... Now you need a bodyguard. Hans Kreisakk *Age: 103 *Specialty: President of WAR Kreissack is responsible for the success of WAR. It is rumored that there is much more to the new colony than is known by the general public. Many say that he is preparing to declare himself a new Emperor... Kreissack is the big boss you have to face at the end of the "survive-and-advance" game. Ending (once defeated) You awaken in your own body. For a few moments, you come down from the adrenaline high you've experienced. Your body seems so frail now. The team is already celebrating, and you welcome their congratulations. The time to party is short-lived. Your mind takes in the last few hours' events and the knowledge that an entire moon is now yours to command. "Wait a sec!" comes a panicking voice from a vidmonitor. "Everyone! Listen!" he turns up the volume and everyone in the room is quiet. "...was found dead today. We repeat, Hans Kreissack's body was found at 18:00 hours tonight in a garbage bin outside the Nova laboratories." Everyone is holding their breath as the news reporter continues. "We have been handled this notice that was to be read when Kreissack won the fight tonight. It reads:" "Notice to all humans: A new day has begun! Nova, a project started by WAR., will give new life! This process can take a human brain and place it inside a robotic body." "What you saw tonight was me, Hans Kreissack, directly connected to a new form of H.A.R. The human race will now see its ultimate evolution!" The announcer lays down the digipad containing the message. "Tragically, all the scientists close to the project have been killed in a fire which broke out shortly after the last match tonight. All records of the Nova project were destroyed." "In other news..." A crew member switches the display off. "Well, looks like we'll be lookin' for a new boss now..." Robots *Jaguar *Shadow *Thorn *Pyros *Electra *Katana *Shredder *Flail *Gargoyle *Chronos *Nova Jaguar *Creator ......... : Ibrahim Hothe *Creation Date ... : December 4, 2070 *Special Abilities : Jaguar Leap, Concussion Cannon, Overhead Throw The Jaguar is the ultimate rich man's toy. Many companies hire full-time Jaguar pilots and 'bots as bodyguards. The speed of this robot is nearly unsurpassed in a unit of its size. Though it was the first ever security-intended HAR, it still holds weight as the most versatile. With its incredible speed and dexterity, the Jaguar is capable of leaping more than twice its height, delivering a blow strong enough to crush buildings. It has a Smith & Winston 100-Ton Concussion Cannon, which is primarily used for crowd control. This unit can do a flip over any large enemy, grabbing it while upside down, and throw it more than 100 meters before the enemy has time to react. Movelist *Jaguar Leap - D-DF-F+P *Shadow Jaguar Leap - B-DB-D-DF-F+P *Concussion Cannon - D-DB-B+P *Overhead Throw - (jump),D+P (when near opponent) *Scrap Move - D,D,U+P *Destruction Move - D,U+K (do this when opponent is lifted above your head) *Fire/Ice - U,D+K (done after destruction in Fire Arena) Shadow Movelist *Shadow Punch - D,B+P *Shadow Kick - D,B+K *Shadow Grab - D,D+P *Shadow Air Grab - (ugh I forgot how! mail me to refresh my memory) *Shadow Dive - (Jump),DF+P *Ice Freeze - F,D,B+P (Works only if you defeat Ice or Iceman) *Scrap - F,U,B+P *Destruction - D,D+P (While you're banging your opponent) *Fire/Ice - D,D,D+P (if you have trouble, keep hitting D+P after while the big shadow smashes your opponent) Thorn Movelist *Speed Kick - D-DF-F+K *Shadow Speed Kick - B-DB-D-DF-F+K *Spike Charge - F,F+P *Off-The-Wall Attack - (jump against wall),DF+K *Scrap Move - B,B,F+P *Destruction Move - U,D+P (do it right after your opponent has been impaled) *Fire & Ice - U,U,D+P (do it right after your opponent goes through the floor if you have trouble, keep doing it over and over) Pyros Movelist *Super Thrust - F,F+P *Shadow Super Thrust - F,F,F+P *Jet Swoop - (jump),D+K *Fire Spin - D,P (down, release, then punch) *Scrap Move Part 1 - F,F,D,D+P *Scrap Move Part 2 - U+P (keep doing the move over and over until Pyros starts to speed up) *Destruction Move - D+P (keep doing the move over and over until your opponent blows up) *Fire & Ice - U,D,D+P (time it so that you press D+P right as your opponent explodes; if you have trouble, turn the speed down a couple of notches and it should work) Electra Movelist *Lightning Ball - D-DB-B+P *Electric Shards - D-DF-F+P *Rolling Thunder - F,F+P *Shadow Rolling Thunder - D-DF-F,F+P *Scrap Move - D,F+P *Destruction Move - U-UF-F-DF-D+P (do it anytime while Electra is shocking your opponent) *Fire & Ice - F-DF-D+P (do it QUICKLY right after your opponent blows up; if you have trouble keep doing it over and over while the lightning is striking) Katana Movelist *Rising Blade - D-DF-F+P *Shadow Rising Blade - B-DB-D-DF-F+P *Head Stomp - (jump),D+K (while over your opponent) *Forward Razor Spin - D-DF-F+K (press left or right to control direction right after he starts the spin) *Backward Razor Spin - D-DB-B+K (press left or right to control direction right after he starts the spin) *Scrap Move - F-DF-D-DB-B+P *Destruction Move - B-DB-D-DF-F+P (you don't have a lot of time to do this, so do it RIGHT after your opponent gets hit; if you have trouble, keep doing it over and over as fast as you can) *Fire & Ice - B-DB-D-DF-F+K (do it right after your opponent is sliced in half; if you have trouble keep doing the move repeatedly as fast as you can) Shredder Movelist *Flying Hands - D-DB-B+P *Head-Butt - D-DF-F+P *Shadow Head-Butt - B-DB-D-DF-F+P *Flip Kick - D,D+K *Scrap Move - D,F+P *Destruction Move - D,U,U+P (do this at anytime while Shredder is screwing your opponent) *Fire & Ice - U-UB-B-DB-D+K (do this right after your opponent explodes; if you have trouble keep doing it over and over while & after your opponent is in the air) Flail Movelist *Charge Punch - B,B+P *Shadow Charge Punch - D-DB-B,B+P *Slow Chain Spin - D,K Fast Chain Spin - D,P *Spinning Throw Grab - F,F+K (while near opponent) *Scrap Part 1 - F,F,F+P *Scrap Part 2 - F,B+P (hit B+P right after your opponent is slammed into the wall; if you have trouble, doing the move over and over again) *Destruction Move - B,F+P (do this when Flail turns around and starts toard the other wall; if you have trouble, keep doing the move over and over) *Fire & Ice - F-DF-D-DB-B+K (keep doing the move over and over after your opponent blows up) Gargoyle Movelist *Wing Charge - F,F+P *Diving Claw Grab - (jump), D+K (when near your opponent) *Flying Talon - D-DF-F+P *Scrap Move - B-DB-D-DF-F+P *Destruction Move - D,U,D+P (do it right when Gargoyle lands on your opponent) *Fire & Ice - D,D,D+P (do it right when Gargoyle destroys your opponent and flies off the top of the screen; if you have trouble, keep hitting D+P after Gargoyle flies off the top of the screen) Chronos Movelist *Stasis Activator - D-DB-B+P *Slow Stasis Activator - F-DF-D-DB-B+P *Matter Phasing - D-DB-B+K (can be done in air) *Teleport - D,P (you can control whether you end up on the left or right side of the screen by pressing left or right while Chronos is phasing out; if you press no direction you will appear directly behind your opponent) *Scrap Move - D,F+P *Destruction Move - F,B,P (do it right when Chronos' hand goes through your opponents chest) *Fire & Ice - D-DB-B+P (do it right when your opponent blows up) Nova Movelist *Earthquake Slam - D,D,P *Missile - D,F,P *Air Missile - (Jump),D,F,P *Mini-Grenade - D,B,P *Chest Slam - (Jump),D,P *Scrap - D,B,F+P *Destruction - D,D,D+P (Do this while pounding opponent via Scrap) Carreer mode Repairman quotes *VICTORY - SMILING **Humph. You think you're pretty good, don't you. Well, if I was younger, I'd show you a thing or two. **Well, looks like I get to go home early tonight. **Whoa, you've been studying some of my old fights in the holo-library, haven't cha. You may have some talent, kid. *VICTORY - FROWNING **Come on kid, keep your guard up in there. You didn't do had, but you could've done a lot better. **Not too bad, looks like you kept at least one step ahead of 'em. **Nice job. Next time you could keep away from him a little more. Make my job easier, eh kid? **Looks like you barely pulled that one off, kid. **Well, at least you won. Too bad I'll be here all night. **You've got to learn some defense, or you'll always get beat up like this. *DEFEAT - FROWNING **Hey, hey, you better get back out there. There's a few places on that 'bot that weren't ripped to shreds. **Whew, you got beat pretty bad. You gotta put extra time in the sims before your next one. **Tryin to keep my boys busy, eh? **You're lucky I like my work more than my wife. **Oh, man. You ever hear of blocking? *DEFEAT - FORFEIT **Pathetic, kid, really pathetic. Couldn't stand the heat so you bailed out. You've gotta learn how to face your fights, or you'll always be the whining coward you were today. *NEGATIVE CASH (selling bot parts) **You gotta start turning a profit. I had to sell a most expensive bot part just to cover the repair bill. *NEGATIVE CASH (first time) **Listen, and listen close. I told the tech's you'd pay them back on the next match, so if you don't win, it's back to the bleachers for you. Got it? *NEGATIVE CASH (second time) **Well, I warned you. The tournament officials are kicking you out for not paying your bills. Maybe you ought'a find another career, kid. *ENHANCEMENT FOUND **The clean-up crews found some kind of enhancement hardware in the wreckage you left out there. The techs are installing it in your robot. Announcer quotes P1: The player P2: The computer opponent R1: The player's robot R2: The opponent's robot *WINNING **For all you folks that enjoy an evenly matched battle, I hope you didn't pay for the match at the Stadium. ...But for all of you who like the occasional one-sided masochistic pouncing, then watch out for P1. **Whoa, this challenger meant business tonight. P1 could show the old pros a thing or two about that R1. Check this action out. This is how P2 looked the whole match: beaten, bruised and bewildered. **P1 showed incredible abilities with the R1 as P2 became little more than a punching bag. This one, as well as other outstanding hits, have sent P2 back to the shop for a while. **P1 was looking good this evening. His/her R1 left the Stadium with only a few scars from his/her overmatched opponent. P2 showed some pretty pathetic fighting skills, and P1 took advantage of him. Just look at this hit. **The Stadium was rocked tonight by the impressive P1. P2 needs some more practice before s/he can beat the likes of him/her. R2 parts littered the floor after repeated blows like this. Almost makes me feel sorry for P2's repair crew. **P1 fought a respectable battle with P2 and was victorious. Not half bad, P1! They both did some damage, but P1 ended the contest with this shot. **All you arena junkies out there got a pretty good show at the Stadium. P2 fought with skill, but not enough... ...to put down P1's hulking R1. Hey, maybe next time, P2. **...And in the arena tonight, P2 gave P1 a run for his/her money, but came up a few thousand credits short. P2 held in there for a while, but P1 simply out-performed him/her with moves like this. **The crowd cheered as P2 was defeated in the remarkable showdown with P1. P1 pleased excited onlookers with respectable skill. Here's the hit that ended the match. **Now this was an even match-up if I've ever seen one. If they fought this match tomorrow, P2 could just as easily win. P1's final, stumbling blow ended the match in what could only be called a fortunate victory. **P1 and P2 were evenly matched. The R2 of P2 will spend some time in the shop tonight! These two fought practically blow for blow until P1 finally nailed P2 with this well-timed shot. **I sure hope P1 and P2's repair crews didn't plan any parties tonight. With the mediocre performance by P1, his R1 repair crew will be stuck in the shop almost as long as his opponent's. *LOSING **Nice try P1. This was about as close as they come, folks. P2 must be thankful for ... Blows like this one. It was shots like this that kept P2 just a half-step ahead of P1. **Folks, you've gotta feel a little sorry for P1 tonight. If it weren't for P2 landing... A few lucky blows like this one, I think P1 would have pulled this one off. **Wow, this was a close one. P1 and P2 traded blows in the Stadium until... P2, fatigued and stumbling, landed this, the final blow. The next time these two meet, it'll be some rematch. **A good performance by P1, but obviously not enough to rival P2's R2. P1's prowess is obvious, but this shot really shows what a R2 can do in the hands of P2. **Ohh, a bad day in the life of P1. Well, I'm sure P2 won't shed any tears over his/her loss. P1 landed some pretty good shots, but was worn down by ground shaking shots like this one. **Hmm.. P1 showed some guts in the Stadium against P2 tonight, but just didn't show enough skill. P1 stood his ground courageously, but was eventually left lying on it. Well P1, there's always tomorrow. **This match was pretty one sided. P2 dominated the match against the overwhelmed P1. The performance by P2 was simply outstanding. P1 couldn't react fast enough to stop the onslaught. **P2 really knows what he's doing out there, or maybe P1 simply has no clue. Regardless, this was a blowout. There were a few lucky shots by P1, but most of the time the match looked like this. **They must be pretty short on pilots these days to recruit the likes of P1. I could have blocked this last hit in my sleep. Hey, maybe that's the problem. Somebody wake up P1. **Whew, P2 really tore into P1. P1 should probably take that R1 back to the training field. All I can say to P1 is get some practice. That R1 won't win without your help. **My, my, my... Who had control of that R1! Oh, it was P1. Well, I have some advice for you, P1. Duck, block, dodge, call in sick, do something other than take hit after hit from that R2. **I'll sum this one up for all you sports fans in two words: TRACK MEET. P2 ran circles around, and sometimes over, P1 and his ill-fated R1. P1 should start making bets against himself if he's gonna take dives like this one. *UNRANKED CHALLENGER **And in other news, after P1's fight tonight, P2, an unranked competitor, has issued a public challenge to P1. Well, if s/he accepts the challenge, you can bet your life I'll be there to watch the fight! *NEW CHAMPION (added as a third page) **I sure hope you didn't miss this fight folks, because tonight we have a NEW CHAMPION. Achievements *''Champion of the World'': Complete Arcade Mode once. *''Champion of Humanity'': Complete Arcade Mode with all characters. *''Rise of the Robots'': Complete Arcade Mode with all HARs/robots. *''Just getting started...: Complete Arcade Mode on Punching Bag difficulty. *''Rookie Balboa: Complete Arcade Mode on Rookie difficulty. *''Come and get some!: Complete Arcade Mode on Veteran difficulty. *''Don't mess with me!: Complete Arcade Mode on World Class difficulty. *''The best of the best'': Complete Arcade Mode on Champion difficulty. *''M-M-M-M-Monster Kill!: Complete Arcade Mode on Deadly difficulty. *''The Ultimate Warrior!: Complete Arcade Mode on Ultimate difficulty. *''You found me!: Fight against Fire in Arcade Mode. *''Playing with Fire: Defeat Fire in Arcade Mode. *''Cold Blood'': Fight against Ice in Arcade Mode. *''Ice Ice Baby'': Defeat Ice in Arcade Mode. *''Flawless Victory'': Perform a Perfect Round in every battle on Arcade Mode. Must be set on One Round. *''Scrapped'': Perform a Scrap Move with any character and robot. *''Destroyed'': Perform a Destruction Move with any character and robot. *''Beautiful revenge'': Complete Arcade Mode with Crystal. *''Spoiled Brat'': Complete Arcade Mode with Steffan. *''Fast and Furious'': Complete Arcade Mode with Milano. *''Burning Vegeance'': Complete Arcade Mode with Christian. *''Smiles of Victory'': Complete Arcade Mode with Shirro. *''Mind over Muscles'': Complete Arcade Mode with Jean-Paul. *''Eternal Wisdom'': Complete Arcade Mode with Ibrahim. *''Fall of the Empire'': Complete Arcade Mode with Angel. *''Handicap Victory'': Complete Arcade Mode with Cossette. *''Black Death'': Complete Arcade Mode with Raven. *''Total Destruction'': Perform all robots' Destruction Moves. Category:Video Games Category:Games